BGMD:EOS Day 1
Narrator: in a school in bubbletucky which is divine live 6 guppies in 2 straight lines they left the school at 9:30 in 2 straight lines in rain or shine.One beautiful day,the guppies are playing at the beach. Deema and Oona build a sandcastle,Gil and Goby play in the water,and Molly and Nonny look at sea shells. Deema: "Careful,Oona. Don't let the edges slip off." Oona: "I know,I know." Gil:(splashing Goby)"Haha! Gotcha!" Goby:(splashing back)"No way! I got you now!" Molly: "Oooh,look at this pretty pink shell."(picks up the pink shell) Nonny: "That's a conch shell. If you put it against your ear,you can hear the ocean." Molly:(holds shell against her ear)"Oh,I hear it." A strong gust of wind blows. Deema and Oona hold on tight to wooden plank fence while Molly,Nonny,Gil,and Goby hold on tight on palm trees. They saw a dark clouds coming.a dark portal appears and the guppies get vaccumed into it. The portal drops the guppies onto a different beach. However,it dropped them into another world. The guppies looked around their new surroundings. Deema: "Where are we?" The scene cuts to a castle that resembes Toadstool's castle. A small,blue,guppy-looking Pokemon was in front of it. guppy: "Hmm..."(ponders for a moment,then stops)"No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today." He steps on the gray panel. Voice: "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Piplup's! The footprint is Piplup's!" Piplup: "Oh god! That was shocking!...Whew...I can't...I can't work up the courage to go it,after all...I told myself that this is the day,but..."(places a shiny stone on the panel)"I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me..."(takes the stone back)"Jesus Christ,I just can't do it. I'm such a darn coward...this is so discouraging..." He turns and walks away. Three ghosts Greenie,Slammer,and Hider appears. Slammer: "Hey guys. Did you get a load of that?!" Greenie: "You bet,men!" Slammer: "Heh! That little wimp that was pacing around...had something good,right?" Hider: "That fool had something,that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure....do we go after it?" Greenie: "Yeah. We do." The three ghosts followed the Pokemon. Scene cuts to the beach where the guppies are still wandering about. Piplup walks up to a sand dune when he saw bubbles floating above the glistening ocean. Piplup: "Wow! What a pretty sight! When the weather's good,the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles...all those bubbles,catching the setting sun's rays off the waves...it's always beautiful."(gets a little closer)"This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself. But it always makes me feel good to be here,like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up." He heard the sound of kids speaking. Piplup: "Hey...what's that?" He also noticed six young mermaids talking to each other and still wandering. Piplup: "Who are those creatures?" He approaches the guppies when they all noticed him coming by. Piplup: "Yeeeeks! Fish! And they're out of the water! Oh my god!" Gil: "Hey,hey. Relax,little buddy. We're not that dangerous." Oona: "Besides,we're nice people." Piplup: "People? You? Fish? Are you...half people,half fish?" Guppies: "Yes." Molly: "But...where are we?" Piplup: "Well,I have a question for you guys. Do you you remember how you guys ended up out here?" Bewildered,the guppies looked at each other. Piplup: "In case you're wondering,I'm Piplup. Glad to meet you! And who are you? I've never seen you people around before." Gil: "Well,we're fish people. Guppies." Piplup: "Huh? You say you're guppies? You guys look kind of large,for a guppy." Goby: "We belong in the water. Not because we live without it,but we have a magic ability to live in it." Deema: "But why not observe us?" Piplup: "You guys are kind of odd. Are you pulling some kind of prank on me?" Nonny: "What? No!" Piplup: "You're telling me the truth? All right,then. Your names? What are your names?" Molly: "I'm Molly." Gil: "I'm Gil." Deema: "I'm Deema." Goby: "I'm Goby." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "And I'm Nonny." Guppies: "And we're the Bubble Guppies." Piplup: "Oh,you're the Bubble Guppies? Okay. Well,you don't seem to be bad people,at least. Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately,you see! Many Pokemon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless..." The three ghosts approach again,and one pushes Piplup. Piplup: "Aaaowww!"(his personal treasure drops) Hider: "Hehehehe! Well,I do beg your pardon." Piplup:(irritated)"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Greenie: "Hahaha! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us,can you?!" Piplup: "Wh-what?!" Slammer: "That's yours,isn't it?" Piplup: "NO! That's...!" Slammer: "Sorry,little boy. We'll take that!" The ghosts take his treasure. Piplup: "Aaaah!" Hider: "Ahahahaha! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too chicken? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" Greenie: "Come on,men. Le'ts get out of here." Hider: "See you around,chicken." Ghosts: "Hahaha!" The ghosts floated away with the shiny stone. The guppies and Piplup stared at them. Piplup: "Ohhh....wh-what should I do?" Oona: "What do you mean?" Piplup: "That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me."(in tears)"If I lose that..."(shakes away the sadness)"No! There's no time to waste! I've got to get it back! Hey,can you guppies help me?" Guppies: "Yes!" Piplup:(gasp,then in joyness)"R-really? You'll really help me? Th-thank you! Let's go quickly!" The group raced to chase the ghosts in Beach Cave. They've gone through many sand dunes and Water type Pokemon. Beach Cave Pit is their final destination. Piplup: "Uh...hey!" The ghosts turned around. Greenie: "Well,well...if it isn't our old friend,the big chicken." Piplup: "Oh...give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!" Hider: "Treasure,you say? So that thing really is valuable,huh?" Slammer: "It could be worth more than we hoped for,I'd say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price." Greenie: "Hahahaha! All the more reason not to give it back!" Piplup: "Say what?!" Hider: "If you want it back that badly...come and get it! Hahaha!" Flash! Flash! Whoooosh! (And the battle begins!) The guppies all come together and held each other's hand to form a circle. The orbit around and turn into a mini tornado of colors. The mini tornado goes into the air and rockets down to the ghosts,causing a huge explosion. (And the battle ends...already.) The ghosts lay on the sand unconscious. Hider: "Owowow...ugh...man...we got roughed up..." The ghosts got up from the sand. Slammer: "B-blast it...how'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Greenie: "Bah! Here you go. Take it,then!" They gave back the stone. Hider: "Ahah! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Slammer: "Yeah,you just remember that!" The ghosts quickly flew away. Piplup: "Oh! It's my Relic Fragment!"(takes his stone)"Am I ever glad...I actually managed to get it back...with my new friends,of course. It's only because you guys agreed to help me." Gil: "Ah,well,we tried." Oona: "Yeah. We love to help everyone out." Piplup: "Anyway,thank you." Scene cuts back at the beach. Piplup: "Thank you,guppies! Seriously!" Oona: "We only helped because we happened to be there...was that the right thing to do?" Nonny: "Of course it was,Oona. We have to help people,no matter who they are." Piplup:(shows them the stone)"Here's what they stole. This is a Relic Fragment...well,at least,that's what I started calling it...but this Relic Fragment...it's my precious treasure. You see,I've always liked legends and lore...I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way?" Nonny: "Yeah." Piplup: "Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics...uncharted territories veiled in darkness...and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries? That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me. So one day...I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk,but take a closer look." Everyone looks closer at the fragment. Piplup: "See? That inscription forms a strange pattern,doesn't it?" Gil: "Oh? That strange inscription. I've never seen anything like it." Goby: "Me neither." Molly: "Looks beautiful." Piplup: "There must be some kind of significance to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least that's the feeling I get. That's why I want to join an exploration team." Molly: "An exploration team?" Piplup: "Yeah. This fragment must fit into something...somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! So earlier,I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice...but...I chickened out. What about you guys? What are you going to do?" Molly: "Well,we are quite confused,and we somehow came here...but..." Gil: "We don't have anywhere to go and stay." Piplup: "You don't? Well,can I ask a big favor? Would you guys be willing to form an exploration team with me? I'm convinced that I can form an effective exploration team with you guys. So will you? Please?" Guppies: "Uhh..." Deema: "Are you...?" Piplup: "Huh? Am I what? What do you guys mean?" Goby: "You're trying to talk us into it?" Piplup: "Say what?! Talk you into it?! I didn't even think of it! Well,I'm a complete coward...honestly...I mean,yes,I thought I could depend on you guys...but during that fight with those ghosts earlier...having you kids there with me,I felt really brave." Gil: "Wow! You see,we are nice people!" Piplup: "Yeah. I think I could do anything as long as you're helping me. So come on,I'm begging you all. Let's form an exploration team,you guys and me." Gil: "Yes!" Deema: "We'll do it!" Piplup: "Really?! You'll form an exploration team with me?"(spins happily)"Yes! Thank you! We're going to be a great combination!" Molly: "Yeah! Let's make this work! First,we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices." Oona: "Wigglytuff?" Gil: "Didn't we...?" Piplup: "Have you met him last time?" Nonny: "Yes." Molly: "He seems pretty nice. Anyway,let's go." Piplup: "That place,we should go there. We need to train to become a first-rate exploration team. I'm sure the training will be very tough..." Molly: "It'll be fine. It may be tough for us,but we can do it." Piplup: "You're right. Let's give it our best!" Narrator: "And so...the Bubble Guppies and Piplup...formed an exploration team. This turned out to be...their very first step into...many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival." The group come back to the castle. Piplup: "This is Wigglytuff's Guild. To form an exploration team,you need to register your team here. Then you have to train until you become a first-rate exploration team."(saw the panel)"Oh my god! Isn't there something just a little odd about this place?" Nonny: "Odd? What do you mean?" Piplup: "Nothing...! I've got fish people with me this time. I have to be brave."(steps on the panel) Voice: "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Piplup's! The footprint is Piplup's!" Piplup: "Oh god!...N-no. Must be strong..." Voice: "...You may ENTER! Some other creatures are with you! So get those strangers to stand up THERE!" Piplup gets off the panel. Piplup: "They probably meant you guys. They said to stand on that panel." Gil(whispering to others)"There's a panel there. It's made so that no one could think it could eject anyone out of this place...pretty strange,huh? It looks kind of like a trap,or..." Oona: "Gil,why are you whipsering that to us?" Voice: "Hey,you! Strangers! Get on that PANEL!" The guppies get on the panel. Voice: "Creatures detected! Creatures detected! Whose footprints? Whose footprints?" Deema: "We don't have feet. We have a tail." Voice: "Okay...the footprint is...the footprint is...um..." Voice 2: "What the heck is the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?! What's wrong,sentry Diglett?" Nonny: "Diglett? We've met him before too." Oona: 'Yeah." Diglett: "Ugh...uh..." Inside the castle,Diglett was hiding in the hole he was already in. Diglett: "Umm...the footprints are...maybe a group of merkids! Maybe a group of merkids!" Voice 2: "What?! MAYBE?!" Diglett:(startled)"B-but...it's not footprints that you normally see around here..." Voice 2: "DARN! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprint of a visiting Pokemon...and a bunch of mer...something,and they don't have feet,only fish tails...that's your job,ISN'T it,Diglett?" Diglett:(hides deeper in his hole)"Yes,but...I don't know...what I don't know." Outside the caste,the guppies are expecting something to happen. But nothing happened. Piplup: "What? Are they arguing?" Goby: "I hope not. I don't like arguments." Voice: "...Sorry to make you WAIT. Well,it's TRUE that we don't see a group of merkids in these parts...but you SEEM to be bad...okay,good enough! ENTER!" The front door opens. Piplup: "Yaah! So freaking nervous! But I'm glad we're finally allowed it. God men,my heart's pounding...all right,let's go in." The group entered the castle. The wallpaper was amazing;rainbow colored. And the tiles;red,green,and blue striped together. They saw many Pokemon there. Gil: "Holy cow!" Piplup: "So this is Wigglytuff's Guild!" Goby: "So many Pokemon! I wonder if they're all on exploration teams?" Voice: "Excuse me!" They saw a bird Pokemon nearby. He approaches the group. Bird Pokemon: "It was the seven of you that just came in,right?" Molly: "Yes!" Bird Pokemon: "I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts!" The guppies greet him. Chatot: "I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon! Now,shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go,if you please!" Molly: "N-no! That's not why we're here!" Gil: "We want to form an exploration team..." Goby: "That's why we came. We want to be trained as an exploration team." Chatot: "Wh-what?! Exploration team? It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream of Pokemon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is!" Piplup: "Excuse me? Is the exploration team training that severe?" Chatot: "Say what?! Well...no! No,no,no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be! Well,well,well! I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team! Hahaaa!" Nonny: "His attitude suddenly changed,didn't it...?" Chatot: "Okay! Le'ts get your team signed up right away. Follow me!"(sees the group not following him)"Oh,anything wrong? Come on! Over here! Quickly,please!" They followed him to a wide room with two fish tanks on both sides and a painting of the Titanic. Chatot: "Okay. This room is mainly where the apprentices work. Team registration is this way. Come along,please." The group come close to an area by the painting. Deema raced to the tank on the right. Deema: "Wow! These fish are amazing! Even the tank on the inside looks pretty!" Chatot:(pulls her away from the tank)"Oh,please! Hush now! We had those tanks set up for a reason. It's only natural that you would be able to see fish in water." Deema: "Ahh,that's good." Chatot: "Now,here we at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber. On no account...I repeat,on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster." Oona: "What does that mean?" Nonny: "It means no cruelty or bad behavior toward the guildmaster." Chatot: "Right. Guildmaster! It's Chatot! Come in!" Wigglytuff comes in. Chatot: "Guildmaster! I present to you a Pokemon and six fish people who wish to join our guild as apprentices." Wigglytuff has his back turned,and did not make a single gesture,nor let out a single sound from his mouth. Chatot: "Uhh,guildmaster...um...guildmaster?" Wigglytuff:(turning around to face the group)"Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's Guildmaster! You want to for an exploration team? Then,let's go for it! First we must resgister your exploration team's name! So tell me your team's name?" Goby: "Oh! Our team's name? Well,let's see...um...we didn't think of that." Piplup: "So guppies,what do you think would be a good name for us?" Molly: "How about...CandyCops?" Gil: "Or...or...Crayon Prixers?" Goby: "Good one,but how about something...like...Dump Truckers?" Deema: "Or...Weather Nature Kids?" Oona: "Or...DinoDougs?" Nonny: "Or..or...Dinosaur Diggers?" Gil: "Please? Crayon Prixers?" Piplup: "So,is the name Crayon Prixers okay?" Molly: "Yes!" Nonny: "Yes!" Goby: "Yeah!" Deema: "Sure!" Oona: "Of course!" Gil: "Yes!" Piplup: "Team Crayon Prixers? Yeah! Good name!" Gil: "That suits us...kind of!" Wigglytuff: "All settled,then! I'll register your team as Crayon Prixers. Registering! Registering! All registered...boogity boogity! Haaarraaaahhh!" Flash! Wigglytuff: "Congratulations! From now on,you're an official exploration team! I present you with this in commemoration." He sets down a Pokemon Exploration Team Kit. Oona: "A Pokemon Exploration Team Kit?" Wigglytuff: "Yeah. It's what every exploration team needs. Now,open it up." Piplup opened the Pokemon Exploration Team Kit. In it,there was a paper rolled up and wrapped up,a small bag with a red holder,and a few badges. These are Explorer Badges,a Wonder Map,and a Treasure Bag. Deema: "Yeah! There are all sorts of great items in here!" Wigglytuff: "That's your Explorer Badge! It's your official team identification! And there's the Wonder Map,which is a wonder of convenience!" Deema: "Ha! Oh,sorry. I didn't know that was a joke." Wigglytuff: 'Haha! And finally,there's a Treasure Bad. It lets you carry items you find in dungeons. Your successes as an exploration team can lead to bigger and bigger space for your Treasure Bad. It's a very wonderful bag! Have a peek inside." The guppies and Piplup peered into the Treasure Bag. The Special Band was inside! A Sky Blue Bow was also inside! Nonny: "What are these bands?" Wigglytuff: "Those two items are special. I'm sure they'll help you on your adventures!" Piplup: "Oh,well,thank you! We'll do our best!" Wigglytuff: "Yeah. But you're only apprenticing right now. So do your best...to train!" Guppies and Piplup: "We will!" Piplup: "Let's do our best,guys!" Later,they were lead to their rooms. It was upstairs. The boys take the room with the giant grandfather clock while the girls take the room with the mirror,small poles,and an invisible painting. In the boys room... Gil: "Great! We get beds!" Chatot: "You will live here while you work for us. Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow! And same with the girls! So rise early and start living up to our code! Don't stay up late. Get to sleep early tonight! That is all." Later that night,the boys in the clock room are sleeping. Gil:(partly sleeping)"Oh,are you still awake,guys?" Piplup:(partly awake)"Yeah. Why?" Gil: "My heart's been racing all day over every little thing..." Piplup: "But I'm glad I finally made myself come here. I thought Wigglytuff would scary,but he seems pretty friendly." Gil: "Same here. I've met him before when me and my friends went to Poketucky." Piplup: "We're going to experience all sorts of things starting tomorrow,but I'm not very scared." Gil: "Me neither. In fact,it's the other way around. I'm so psyched about the adventures we'll face!"(sleepy)"I feel very sleepy...let's give it our all tomorrow." Piplup: "Good call,Gil." The two went back to sleep. *BGMD:EOS Day 2 Category:Bgmd: eos